


Ingrid

by tojund_for_us



Series: For the fandoms that need more attention (Deutsch) [13]
Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Boyfriends, F/M, M/M, Marriage
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: (Cause I got the feels)„Wer ist sie denn?“, wollte er wissen. Friedrich schwieg, aber Heinrich sah ihn so lange an, bis er schließlich resigniert seufzte.„Sie heißt Ingrid.“





	Ingrid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



Friedrich war heute irgendwie nervös. Das hatte Heinrich schon festgestellt, als er ihn vom Bahnhof abgeholt hatte. Ständig zog er die Ärmel der Jacke über die Hände als sei ihm kalt und fingerte an seiner rechten Hand herum. Er ließ es sogar zu, dass Heinrich ihm seine Reisetasche trug und zuckte zusammen als Heinrich ihn am Arm fasste, um ihn zum richtigen Wagen zu führen. So sprunghaft war Friedrich doch sonst nicht! Irgendetwas stimmte nicht und zwar ganz gewaltig. Und dieses Etwas musste beseitigt werden, bevor es morgen rausging, sonst hätten sie schlechte Chancen. Aber was konnte es sein? Hatte Friedrich zwischendurch mal irgendwas verlauten lassen? Krankheit? Die Nerven? Aber so plötzlich mit den Nerven? Unwahrscheinlich.

Im Schatten seines Wagens angekommen, schaute sich Heinrich prüfend um, bevor er Friedrich zu sich zog und ihn sanft küsste. Friedrich erwiderte den Kuss zögerlich. Seit wann zögerte er, ihn zu küssen? Gab es etwa jemand anderen? Eifersucht flammte in Heinrichs Herz auf, so sehr er auch versuchte, das Flämmlein zu ersticken.

„Ich habe dich vermisst.“, flüsterte er stattdessen gegen Friedrichs Wange. Ein leises, erleichtertes Seufzen war zu hören.

„Ich dich auch, Bärchen.“ Bei dem Kosenamen musste Heinrich lächeln. Wie selten er ihn zu hören bekam! Widerstrebend löste sich der Alte nach einer Weile wieder von seinem Leitenden, hielt ihm die Tür auf und stieg selbst in den Wagen.

Die Fahrt war still, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, aber Heinrich warf immer wieder Seitenblicke und sah, wie unruhig der andere war.

„Was ist?“, fragte er also irgendwann. Friedrich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nix“

Heinrich glaubte ihm nicht, beließ es aber fürs Erste dabei.

Erst in der Bar Royal sprach Heinrich ihn nochmal darauf an. In einem Moment unbedachter Bewegung Friedrichs fing Heinrich seine Hand ab und sah lange auf die Stelle, wo sich der Abdruck eines Rings an dem rechten Ringfinger abzeichnete.

„Du hast geheiratet?“, fragte er erstaunt. Friedrich zog die Hand weg, als hätte er sich verbrannt und schwieg verbissen als er nochmals nach seinem Bier langte. Doch sein Blick verriet ihn.

_Ja_ , sagte sein Blick, _das habe ich_.

Und Heinrich gab das einen Stich ins Herz. Warum konnte er es ihm nicht sagen? Warum hatte er den Ring ausgezogen? Hatte er Angst? Ja, er konnte es in Friedrichs Augen sehen. Die Angst vor einem Streit, die Angst, ihn zu verlieren. Aber da war auch Liebe. Liebe an ihn gerichtet. Und Sehnsucht. Nach jemanden, den er nicht kannte.

„Wer ist sie denn?“, wollte er wissen. Friedrich schwieg, aber Heinrich sah ihn so lange an, bis er schließlich resigniert seufzte.

„Sie heißt Ingrid.“ Mehr gab er nicht von sich. Heinrich wartete noch einen Moment, aber es kam nichts weiter. Also nickte er stumm. Und dabei blieb es für den Rest des Abends.

Erst auf der Fahrt zurück wagte Heinrich es, noch einmal darauf zurückzukommen.

„Du musst mich ihr mal vorstellen.“

Friedrich sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Deiner Frau.“

Friedrichs Blick verdüsterte sich mit etwas, das Heinrich schon fast als Argwohn oder Eifersucht beschreiben würde. Traute ihm Friedrich nicht? Das tat weh.

„Irgendwann mal.“, kam schließlich die kurz angebundene Antwort. Wusste Friedrich eigentlich, wie sehr er ihn heute verletzt hatte? Heinrich hatte immer gedacht, dass sie beide etwas Gutes hatten, sich alles sagen konnten. Aber dem war wohl nicht so. Er parkte das Auto und blieb einfach einen Moment lang sitzen. Eine Sehnsucht verzehrte ihn schon den ganzen Abend, die Sehnsucht, Friedrich in seine Arme nehmen, ihn lieben zu können. Aber jetzt? Einen Kuss wünschte er sich. So sehr, dass er sich hinüberlehnte und seine Lippen auf Friedrichs presste.

Obwohl Friedrich schon wieder kaum darauf reagierte, versank Heinrich in den Lippen, hing daran wie ein Ertrinkender. Bis Friedrich ihn wegschob.

„Heut nicht.“, sagte er bestimmt und Heinrich konnte ein leises gequältes Geräusch nicht unterdrücken. Einen Moment noch verharrte er nahe am anderen, dann lehnte er sich in seinen Sitz zurück. Friedrich muss das Verlangen gesehen haben, so wie Heinrich seine Angst gesehen hatte. Der Leitende legte ihm nach einem Moment die Hand kurz auf den Arm als wortlosen Abschied und stieg dann aus dem Wagen. Heinrich ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen und schloss die Augen.

Womit hatte er das verdient?

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er wieder die Kraft fand, den Wagen zu starten und zu seiner eigenen Unterkunft zu fahren.

 

Im Bett rannten ihm die Gedanken und Gefühle nur im Hirn hin und her, wollten ihm keine Ruhe lassen, die er dringend benötigte. Friedrich, sein Friedrich, hatte eine Frau geheiratet. Eine, die Heinrich nicht kannte und das fuchste ihn. Er hatte noch nie von ihr gehört! Kannte sie Friedrich aus seiner Kindheit, seiner Jugend? War sie vielleicht eine langjährige Freundin, die endlich heiraten wollte? Wer auch immer sie war, Heinrich brachte es nicht über sich, sie zu hassen. Friedrich mochte sie doch!

_Ingrid_ , war sein letzter Gedanke. Wer auch immer sie war, er musste sie kennenlernen.

_Ich werde sie beschützen. Wenn sie die Richtige für Friedrich ist, dann werde ich sie beide schützen mit allem was ich habe._


End file.
